


Unrequited Love

by RemusJohnLupin1993



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Spoilers, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-14
Updated: 2007-11-14
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10175921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemusJohnLupin1993/pseuds/RemusJohnLupin1993
Summary: Ginerva Weasley will do anything for the one she loves. Even resorting to desperate measures. Please Read and Review! Rated M to be safe. Chapter two coming up soon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters nor do I own the song...I just wish I did.**

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

** Unrequited Love **

_I know you think that I shouldn't still love you,_  
or tell you that.  
But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it   
where's the sense in that? 

 

Ginerva Weasley sat on a tree branch, staring down at Hermione Granger. It was the Weasley’s Annual Summer Party and Ginny had climbed up here to escape the humid air of the party. Her shimmery lilac dress glistened amongst the tree and her shoes had fallen to the ground twenty-five minutes ago. She watched Hermione avidly, who was talking to Harry and Ron. She was wearing a sheer icy pink dress with matching heels. Ginny began to think back to her 6th year. 

 

_I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder  
or return to where we were _

 

"I have to tell you something 'mione" Ginny had whispered nervously, her voice catching in her throat. Hermione had sat down and allowed Ginny to confess her feelings of deep attraction to her. Hermione had confessed to the same thing and they had arranged a date. The next few weeks had been like some amazing dream. The secret smiles in class, the anonymous love letters, the tender kisses in empty classrooms. And finally their first time

 

_I will go down with this ship_  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender   
There will be no white flag above my door   
I'm in love and always will be 

 

Ginny still remembered the feel of Hermione's soft skin against her own, the heat of her breath against Ginny's stomach, the passion overwhelming them. They had laid in each others arms for hours afterwards, making small feeble attempts at conversation. Just being with Hermione was amazing in itself. She had never felt this way about anybody else, the warm feeling that radiated from her so strongly that she was amazed nobody else could feel it.

 

_I know I left too much mess and_  
destruction to come back again   
And I caused nothing but trouble   
I understand if you can't talk to me again   
And if you live by the rules of "it's over"   
then I'm sure that that makes sense 

 

"Hey Ginny" came Hermione's soft voice, startling Ginny out of her revere. She had been so deeply immersed in her memories that she had failed to notice Hermione climbing the tree. “Hey 'mione" She replied, smiling. "Why aren't you down there enjoying yourself?" questioned Hermione. Ginny shook her head and said “Just needed to get some fresh air" Hermione laughed and nodded "fair enough".

 

_I will go down with this ship_  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender   
There will be no white flag above my door   
I'm in love and always will be 

 

Ginny nodded and said "So Hermione, tell me, are the twins planning something or is it just me?" Hermione looked over at the twins and sniggered. They were in the process of plying both Harry and Draco with alcohol, no doubt planning something. A new song swept the dance floor and Hermione said, in a delighted tone, “Oh my god I love this song I'll be back in a minute Gin” And with that, Hermione climbed back down the tree and disappeared into the crowd.  
And when we meet 

 

_Which I'm sure we will_  
All that was there  
Will be there still   
I'll let it pass   
And hold my tongue   
And you will think   
That I've moved on.... 

 

She thought back to the day Hermione had broken off their secret affair. She had pretended to be fine with it but it was still tearing her up inside. Hermione had broken it off to be with Ron. She watched Hermione and Ron dance to this new, slow song and her heart filled with jealousy. She wished so much to be in Ron's position, but she knew it was not possible without polyjuice potion. Ginny gasped.

 

_I will go down with this ship_  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender   
There will be no white flag above my door   
I'm in love and always will be 

 

She knew Hermione had a lot of polyjuice potion left over from the trio’s trip, destroying horcruxes, and she knew several ways in which to get Ronald’s hair. All she had to do was make sure the real Ronald wouldn't burst in on them which shouldn't be to hard for an accomplished witch like Ginerva Molly Weasley. Perhaps she could work this to her advantage. Perhaps she could have her happily ever after as well.

 

_I will go down with this ship_  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender   
There will be no white flag above my door   
I'm in love and always will be 

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Please Read and Review**

**Thanks to everyone who has either read or reviewed my story ♥ Hands out virtual cookies♥**


End file.
